Meu irmão
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: Eu quero que você vá embora. Quero que segure minha mão para nunca mais largar. .:Fred/George, James Sirius/Albus Severus, Albus/Aberforth/Ariana e Sirius/Regulus:.


_Em um dia normal, você declara o quarto seu território. Em um dia normal, assinamos um tratado de paz._

_Em dia normal, você me bate. Eu revido._

_Depois você me abraça e eu bagunço a sua franja._

_Você diz que me odeia. Eu digo que te adoro. Eu digo que te odeio. Você diz que me adora._

_Em um dia normal, rimos até ficarmos sem ar._  
>-<p>

Sirius não recusaria, certo? Não, claro que não pelo que Regulus conhecia. Já eram seis anos, afinal.

Ele continuou a traçar seu caminho até o quarto do irmão, os pezinhos batendo rápido na madeira do piso de Grimmauld. Alcançou a maçaneta sem nenhuma dificuldade.

"Sirius?" Ele se escondeu, parcialmente, atrás da porta.

"Hm?" O mais velho levantou os orbes cinzentos do exemplar de " maiores segredos bruxos" e o colocou na mesa ainda com o indicador marcando a página.

"Toma banho comigo?" As mãozinhas se juntaram automaticamente, enfatizando seu pedido.

"Regulus, tô lendo..." Sirius passou a mão no cabelo escuro procurando paciência." E eu já sou muiro grande para tomar banho com meu irmão. Isso coisa de bebê ."

Arrogante.

Regulus fechou sua express o, irritado." Sirius, por favor...e você tem só oito anos...e eu já pedi pro Monstro preparar..."

Sirius levantou-se e mirou seus irmão de olhos brilhantes e ainda esperançosos. "Só se eu puder levar meu barquinho de faísca nos canhões."

Regulus sorriu largo para no momento seguinte abraçar seu irmão com toda sua força de seis anos."Claro que sim."

Sirius o puxou pela mão e logo que chegaram ao banheiro Regulus mergulhou na banheira cheia, com bolhas de todas as cores e quentinha.

"Isso t o divertido, Sirius!" Sorriu o mais novo. Sincero como a criança que era.

Sempre soubera que seu irmão mais novo adorava água.

-X-

O grito de Molly Wesley ecoou pela toca. Era de raiva e pura impaciência.

"Fred, vai lá falar com ela." Ordenou com voz sonolenta, pegou o cobertor e levantou-o até a ponta dos cabelos ruivos.

"Vai você , George." Disse do outro lado do quarto em sua cama. Com indignação pressionou a cabeça contra o travesseiro macio." Foi idéia sua cortar o cabelo das bonecas da Ginny."

"Não fui eu quem decidiu que ficariam melhor sem um braço..." ele bocejou sonolento e coçou a orelha.

"Bem lembrado, mas inútil. Não quero levantar. Parem de incomodar meus sonhos com a Angelina." Murmurou a última parte e se aconchegou no colchão.

"Ela nunca ficaria com você mesmo." Sorriu George.

" Cala boca!"

Os olhos azuis se encontraram. George pensou que eram como os seus. O mesmo cabelo ruivo brilhante, cor de fogo e brincadeira. Seu reflexo sem espelho.

"Vamos juntos." Disse Fred, fechando os olhos contrariado. Suspirou.

"Certo." Mais um suspiro. Mais um grito demente de sua mãe.

"Tô indo, mãe."

Disseram em uníssono.

Responderam juntos. Sempre juntos.

-X-

Albus correu para dentro da casa, jogando as compras na primeira mesa que encontrou. Subiu as escadas com tanta pressa que tropeçou algumas vezes, mas levantou sem se importar.

O dia estava perfeito em Godric's Hollow, bem no início do verão. A grama do jardim parecia verde como ele nunca vira e o céu azul, da cor exata dos seus olhos, estava cheio de pequenas nuvens. Ele tinha certeza que Ariana as adoraria, pareciam tão macias.

Subiu o último lance de escadas somente para encontrar o próximo desafio, o grande corredor. Porém nada ficaria entre ele e seus irmãos, ele j sabia disso.

"Então, o último dos irmão-" Aberforth parou subitamente e mirou Albus, seus olhos se arregalaram. Mas depois ele sorriu. Os dois sorriram." Oi, atrasado."

"Você não teve que ir com a mamãe, Forthie!" Albus entrou no quarto sem paciência como sempre." Oi, Ariana."

O sorriso voltou-lhe face rápido, mas o dela não parecia ter fim. Seus olhos azuis pareciam meio perdidos e os fios dourados estavam presos em duas tranças.

"Voltou, Al."

Sua voz era tão doce.

"Mas o que aconteceu com o outro irmão, Forthie?" Ela continuou, mirando o garoto mais jovem, puxou de leve a manga de sua camisa.

"O mais novo era o mais esperto! Ele enganou a Morte até ficar bem velhinho e passou a capa para seus filhos."

"Jura?" Ariana sorria encantada.

"E ele acompanhou a morte de bom grado, como um igual."

"Ainda essa história, Forthie..." Albus revirou os olhos somente para irritar o mais novo. Não pôde fazê-lo sem sorrir.

"Fica quieto, Al."

Albus foi até a cama de Ariana e passou os dedos pelo cabelo brilhante de sua franja. Se abaixou fiacando na mesma altura dos olhos inocentes demais." O que acha de passearmos no jardim?"

"Eu quero." Seu rosto se animou.

"Al..." Aberforth disse em tom hesitante.

"Não se preocupe, Forthie. Mamãe tá na casa da velhota Bathilda."  
>Ambos sorriram cheios de cumplicidade e deram as mãos para Ariana.<p>

Ela era perfeita.

Eles sabiam disso

-X-

James Sirius passou os olhos castanhos pelo canto da sala. Albus estava lá socando a parede de leve, lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas muito vermelhas e os olhos verdes brilhavam.

"Brigou com ela de novo?"

O mais novo limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça e mordeu o lábio, tentando conter o choro na frente do seu irmão.

James sentou-se ao seu lado e o segurou pelo ombro."Então, vai falar com ela que se arrepende."

"Não vou, Jimmy!" Disse obstinado. Mirou James."Ela que vai se desculpar. Lily não se importa..." Albus murmurou.

"Sabe aonde eu tava?" James sorriu de canto.

O mais novo balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"No quarto da lily."

Albus abaixou a cabe a e mirou o chão. Os lábios tremeram levemente quando ele voltou a chorar.

"Ela estava chorando."

James observou o irmão levantar a cabeça e se surpreender." Mentira..."

"Voc não pode fazer nossa irmãzinha chorar, pode?" Ele levou a mão ao cabelo bagunçando-o.

"Não."

"Então, vai falar com ela." Mandou mais uma vez com seu tom superior, mas ainda assim encorajador.

"Não sei..." Albus disse com hesitação apesar de já ter se levantado."Promete que vai ficar tudo bem, Jimmy."

"Prometo."

"Você é o melhor irmão de todos!"Albus correu animado para o quarto de Lily. Passou o braço pelo rosto secando suas lágrimas.

"Sei, sei." Disse indiferente.

Sem conseguir segurar o sorriso que se formou no canto de sua boca.

-X-

_Por que não vimos mais aqueles dias normais?_

N/A: Amo todos os irmãos de HP! Espero que gostem!

Reviews?


End file.
